A user of an eCommerce website of an online marketplace (e.g., eBay Inc. of San Jose, Calif.) may search the eCommerce website for a product (e.g., a good or a service) the user is interested in purchasing. Another user of the eCommerce website may search for the same or a similar product. Sellers offering products for sale on the eCommerce website sometimes offer bundle deals to purchasers of products on the eCommerce website.